sonic_fan_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (マリオ&ソニック in 北京オリンピック Mario & Sonikku in Pekin Orinpikku?, lit. "Mario & Sonic in the Beijing Olympics"), is a sports game developed and published by Sega for North America and Europe and was published by Nintendo for Japan. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. It is the first official video game of the 2008 Summer Olympic Games to be released, with a more realistic sports game released by Sega in 2008. The idea of an Olympic setting for Mario & Sonic has been around for a few years prior to 2007, while casual discussions of a game in general existed for some time beforehand. The two publishers were looking for a proper setting that would give the game "an exclamation mark". In combination with the atmosphere of competitive sportsmanship the Olympics had to offer and making the transition from hardware development to producing third-party software in 2001, Sega received approval by Nintendo to include Mario in the game. It was released on the Wii in November 2007 and the Nintendo DS handheld in early 2008. The game is known for being the first official crossover title to feature both Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo and Sega's former rival mascots, along with other characters from their respective series. The player can assume the role as one of these characters while competing against the others in numerous Olympic events as well as fantasy events. The Wii version was awarded as the best game of 2007 on its platform at the Games Convention in Leipzig. Overall, critics had mixed perceptions of Mario & Sonic's gameplay with the variety of events singled out as a strong feature. The title has undergone scrutiny for having the mascots starring in a casual game based on the Beijing Olympics as their first official title together instead of a platform game. Both versions have sold a total of five million units combined as of 31 March 2008. Artworks 'TEAM MARIO: Renders 3D' Mario MSOG.png|Mario Luigi MSOG.png|Luigi Peach MSOG.png|Princess Peach Daisy MSOG.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi MSOG.png|Yoshi DK_MSOG.png|Donkey Kong Wario_MSOG.png|Wario Waluigi_MSOG.png|Waluigi Bowser_MSOG.png|Bowser 'TEAM SONIC: Renders 3D' Sonic MSOG.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails MSOG.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Amy MSOG.png|Amy Rose Blaze_MSOG.png|Blaze the Cat Knuckles_MSOG.png|Knuckles the Echidna Silver_MSOG.png|Silver the Hedgehog Shadow_MSOG.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Vector_MSOG.png|Vector the Crocodile Eggman_MSOG.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong (In Beta Game) *Wario *Waluigi *Birdo (In Beta Game) *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog (In Beta Game) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Jet the Hawk (In Beta Game) *Dr. Eggman Gameplay Mario & Sonic brings together the title characters and 14 more from both franchises to participate in environments based on the official venues of the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. These environments are stylized to fit the art styles of the Mario & Sonic video games. Besides the characters from the Mario & Sonic games, Miis can also be used in the Wii version. There are also a few randomly selected non-playable characters acting as referees or the audience for certain events. Each playable character has their own statistics which can serve as an advantage or disadvantage depending on the event. They are divided into four categories: all-around, speed, power, and skill. All-Around isn't really its own skill, but more of just being good enough in the other categories. There is also a statistic for stamina. The gameplay involves utilizing either or a combination of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk on the Wii or stylus and button controls on the DS in various ways to complete each event. The events can require a combination of speed, timing, and some strategy. Each competition offers a slight degree of difference. In the running events, for example, getting a starting boost in the 100 m dash will either make or break the player's place, while in a relay race, which can last for well over a minute, this may not determine place as effectively. The game also has leaderboards that make use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection to show the best times and scores. Mario & Sonic features a gallery mode, where brief facts of the Olympics can be found. There are five categories of trivia with matching mini-games that, once completed, will unlock the answer to trivia questions. Classic music from both series is available for use in the gallery once all levels in a category are cleared. There is also a standard gallery theme. Sports 'Events' *Aquatics *Archery *Athletics *Fencing *Gymnastics *Rowing *Shooting *Table Tennis *Cycling 'Dream Events' *Dream Race (Blue Sky Island)/(Sandhill Race Course) *Dream Platform *Dream Fencing *Dream Table Tennis *Dream Basketball *Dream Canoe *Dream Boxing *Dream Shooting *Dream Long Jump Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. & Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii Games